1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the provision of context-based services.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,255 discloses a system to provide location-relevant and time-sensitive information services to businesses and organizations managing mobile resources.
WO 2004/089006 discloses a mobile station for managing context-related information. The mobile station includes or is associated with one or more sensors for sensing ambient conditions of the mobile user and of the mobile station operated by the mobile user. The sensors are capable of processing the sensed data into “context atoms” (that is, into a specific piece of context-related information). The mobile station further comprises a context engine for receiving, storing and providing access to the context atoms. Once stored in the mobile station, context atoms are retrieved by entities referred to as “context consumers”. Once a context consumer retrieves one or more context atoms, the context consumer can utilize the context atoms to determine a context of the mobile station (or of the user of the mobile station) so as to operate the mobile station based upon the determined context or to provide the user with information services based upon the determined context.
WO 03/054654 discloses a location based recommendation system and method wherein: the location of a wireless device is determined; a Novelty Index Value (NIV)—indicating how novel is for a wireless device to occupy the determined location—is calculated for the location; and user context is utilized along with NIV values to provide context-based services to the user.